Wolfbane Potion
by heinrich
Summary: Nicole Meane, self-proclaimed Potion Master, is determined to find the cure for lycanthropy. Transferring to Hogwarts has its advangtages, shelves of potion books, but also its disadvantages, death eaters taking interest in her. Marauders' Era. RemusOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Notes: The WolfBane Potion was actually invented by Marcus Belby's uncle Damocles but I wanted to play around this concept.

Summary: Nicole Meane, self-proclaimed potion master, is determined to find the cure for lyconthropy. Her transfer to Hogwarts has its own advantages (shelves of potion books), but also its own disadvantages (catching the Death Eaters' attention due to her heritage and skills in potion). Can she survive Hogwarts and all its intricacies? Marauders' Era.

**The WolfBane Potion**

Chapter 1

by_ heinrich_

* * *

She wrote at the parchment with furious energy, this was a full moon and she would not dwell on pitying thoughts. She could hear the furious snarls of her brother from the dungeons below, the cage specifically made for him. Her head bent more closely to the parchment as she closed her mind to any worried thoughts. She knew she could help her brother, from his state of lycanthropy. She was a genius with potions and she greatly understood the powers of potions, that some magical spells couldn't even conceive what a small bottle of precisely prepared antidote could do.

Nicole Meane inherited her passion for potions from her father, Nathaniel Meane, who was part of the Ministry of Magic Research team for Potions. Ever since she was four, she had been tinkering with the various herbs. animal parts and magical creatures' venom at her father's private laboratory. But it was in her tenth year that her passion was fueled to unstoppable strength. Her brother, the heir to the Meane fortune, Nathaniel Robert Meane, was bitten by a werewolf.

It was painful to watch her amiable brother turn into a monster every month, especially when his state had turned him into a outcast in society. The attack of the werewolf was a public one and all their neighbors had known what happened. The ministry have even planned on taking her brother to a specially Ward for Infected Beings if not for their father's considerable power in the Ministry.

She put Gowle's tail at the potion, noting the change of color, she stirred it once and recorded her findings again. A loud bang ensued from downstairs as she put a drop of Acomendala venom, the potion turned instantly black. She then took a tube of werewolf blood and put a drop of the potion. The blood evaporated living the black potion at the bottom. Her lips pressed grimly and recorded the final result. She rolled the parchment, labeled it.

CLCLCL

Nathan hissed as the cloth, soaked with anti-bacterial potion, touched his open wound. Nicole Meane grinned sheepishly, but still continued on cleaning his wrist. His wrist were always bound to stop him from tearing down from door and attacking the rest of the household.

They were in the dungeons, with Nathan weak from his ordeal was still lying on the floor. His black hair matted with sweat, his green eyes very dull. Nicole's own green eyes were bright with concern, but hiding them behind her black hair, because she knew Nathan didn't want to be pitied.

"How are you feeling?," the usual question popped automatically from her mouth.

"So and so," he muttered, staring at the ceiling, his brow still knitted with annoyance and pain.

She almost bit her lip, hearing his defeated tone, but she forced a smile on her face and she prattled on,"Mum and I went to London yesterday. We visited Uncle Paul, he sends his regards to you by the way, he really has a great flat, I believe that's what it's called. They are big rooms in one tall building. It's like the inns actually, you rent one room and it's yours for a month. Anyway, he brought us to this muggle shopping malls, and we saw a lot of amazing shirts for boys your age, mum brought a lot, even though I think Dad will-"

"Breathe, Nick" Nathan said, smiling at her, exhaling his own breathe demonstration when she just stared. She smiled and laughed, indeed, exhaling, she felt her shoulders relaxed, as she continued on to magic his wounds to oblivion. She handed him the customary chocolate.

"This is not from SweetsLoop," his brother eyed the bar suspiciously, reading the ingredients. "This is a muggle bar."

"Uncle Paul said it's very delicious." Nick explained. "Just try it, then when you feel don't like it, there's always a stock upstairs. But I did try it and it is rather good. A bit different from SweetLoop in terms of smoothness, but I guess it's good enough. There's also no extra ingredients that seemed very doubtful. It has nuts though. Your not allergic to nuts so I guess it's okay. I never knew that the muggles have a lot of sorts of chocolate-" One fourth of the chocolate bar was halfway on her mouth. It was either spit it out or chew it. She glared at Nathan who was laughing loudly at her face, and she tried to chew the big chunk of chocolate.

"Honestly Nick," Slowly coming to his feet, " I don't know where the potion master go when your not working on a project. You sound like a scatterbrain. It really is a wonder that anyone takes you seriously," he deflected the mock jab she gave him.

Nicole stole the chocolate from his grasp and ran upstairs. She smiled as she heard him follow her, his protest getting louder and more energetic as they reach the level ground.

CLCLCL

"Mum, what was it like in Hogwarts?," she asked curiously as she browse through her mum's old copy of Hogwarts: A History. She had to be careful because dust were flying at every turn of the page and the pages were so crisp that she accidentally tore a rather large patch which she hid surreptitiously under the book. She was lying on her stomach on her parent's bed. Her mum was on a chair near the open window. The summer light basking the room bright.

"It was fun there. You'll be in a dormitory. You'll be sorted out in Four houses. It was fun." her mother, Kamryn Meade said absentmindedly, practicing her charms on a piece of cloth.

"Why didn't you send me there? Is it too expensive?," But before her mother could open her mouth, "But not that I'm not happy at the Institute. I absolutely love there. I go home everyday too so I don't get homesick. I even heard that it is much better at the Institute since there are a lot students in Hogwarts, the teachers can't focus on many, not like in the institute. Also, with that many students there will be less chance of joining the quidditch team since in term of ratio-" Another bar of chocolate was shot into her mouth. She sputtered and glared at the newly arrived Nathan who was smirking, tasting his own chocolate with much gusto.

He turned to their mother, grinning while kissing her at the cheek, "I've found out that technique just yesterday mother. Now, we know how we can shut her up." Their mother just smiled back, wiping smears of chocolate from her face, scrutinizing Nathan with motherly concern. Nathan just casually lounged at the chair, deftly avoiding the pillow Nick had thrown at him.

"Now ,now children. It's only ten o'clock and I don't want the house to become a mess before afternoon came."

"Yes mother," they both chorused with Nathan adding, "I'll wait until two to act upon my revenge."

A pop came from the doorway and their house elf, Moe, appeared carrying a folded parchment.

"What is it Moe?," Kamryn asked concernedly, stretching her hand for the message.

"The master seemed agitated my lady when he told me to send you this," the house elf replied as he handed the letter.

Nick and Nathan sat stiffly as they watched their mother read the letter with inscrutable expression. She smiled stiffly at the house elf and said "Thank you Moe, that will be all." The house elf disappeared with a definite, small pop.

"It appears that Death Eaters have ransacked the Wizard's Academics Institute. The whole place is a terrible mess." She looked out the window and saw two, brown owls, "I believe they bear your Hogwarts Letters."

CLCLCL

"But Dad, I can very well study here at home." Nicole protested as soon as her father stepped a foot on the house. Raven-haired Mr. Meane kissed his wife on the cheek and turn to his daughter. She dutifully kissed him too. Nick patiently waited as his father squeeze her brother's shoulder in greeting.

After he took off his hat, she continued. "Mum can teach me. You can teach me during the weekend. I'll borrow books from the local wizard library. I can ask my former classmates to study group. Then you wouldn't have to pay any tuition at all. I could still have access to my laboratory PUT THAT CHOCOLATE DOWN NATHAN, MY THROAT ALREADY HURTS." she continued her talk as she follow her father into the dining room," It would be so odd if I enter that school at sixteen. It would be like first day of school again. Besides, there are rumors circulating that there are Death Eaters in that school. I can't very well consort with those kinds. You know how I easily get influenced with the right nudging-"

"I have already decided and it would be good to send you to that school. Even our home is not safe from the likes of Lord Voldemort. Hogwarts is the only place Lord Voldemort wouldn't dare attack with Headmaster Dumbledore being there" her father said evenly, looking straight at her eyes.

She closed her mouth stiffly, knowing her father was decided. "Yes, father."

Her father turned to her brother," However, Nathan due to your circumstances, you have to stay at home. Mum will tutor you during the weekdays while I during weekends."

"I understand, Dad," Nathan said softly. Nick looked at him closely, he had a wry smile on his face.

She asked him about it after dinner.

"Well, nothing. I'm just finding humor at the whole situation. I'm not happy that the institute got ransacked but think of it this way Nick," steering her towards her bedroom. "The Institute's library is useless. Hogwarts has a big library, shelves of potion books, imagine that. You'll be learning a lot there."

"But I don't feel right on you staying here while I get to go to Scotland."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine here. I'll get to write the novel I've been working on."

Nick's eyes widened. "I totally forgot about that. How is it by the way?"

"Going nicely. Thank you very much. It'll be done by two months." His eyes brightening in anticipation. Nick was very happy for him.

"Send me a copy when your done," she just said. "But how about the blood samples..."

"Just write to me when you run out of stock. Heard mum will be buying you an owl for yourself. You'll have no trouble having your supplies."

CLCLCL

They were at the train station, Nick watched nervously as she watched the other students bade their parents farewell. It was very crowded and noisy.

"Dad, you are having second thoughts, aren't you?," she asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, Nicole," Mr. Meane said smiling.

Nicole just sighed and hugged her dad tightly. "You'll write to me on whatever your working on? I'll be forever bored there without news on the latest of potions."

"Of course. Don't get into trouble." he added, looking at her pointedly. "You can be very reckless, Nicole. No one is there to look out for you. You have to look out for yourself. I don't-"

"We already told her that yesterday, Nathaniel," her amused mother interrupted, patting her husband on the arm. She opened her arms for her only daugher.

"I'm going to miss you, Mum. I'll write regularly."

"As regularly as your monthlies?", Nathan drawled. She intended to punch him but their father smacked him in the head. He just grinned unrepentantly, rubbing the sore spot. Ducking as she aimed a punch at him and gave her a quick, fierce hug.

The train let out a whistle.

_to be continued..._

* * *

_Author: Thanks very much for reading! Please leave a review!_


End file.
